


【莫萨】Danse！Maestro！

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 双写手





	1. Danse

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！OOC严重预警！！！不知道为什么文风起飞了！全文架空脱离世界！！！文圈大手AU（虽然我自己一言不合又加了一堆设定）

Summary:我起床。我行走。我跌倒。同时，我也在跳舞。  
-  
1.  
玫瑰花瓣从枝头落下，一二三四  
爱情的枝芽轻轻生发，五六七八  
谁家的小调抒情优雅  
谁又在窗前牧歌轻拉  
萨列里家常年情歌不断  
可大师又曾做出应答？

1.5  
萨列里：“我发誓我今天就要弄死莫扎特。”  
罗森博格：“您觉得有人会信您吗？？？”  
顺便给了萨列里一个洒满了粉底和糊的像是苍蝇死在脸上似的睫毛膏的眼白，不是，白眼。  
然后罗森博格掏出银壳小镜子瞅了瞅自己的一脸的妆和一手的粉底。  
“哎呀我要去补妆了大师您慢慢考虑弄死莫扎特去吧！有想法了叫我一声！”  
然后就走了。  
走了。  
是的，就这么走了。  
萨列里顶着连续好几天大半夜不睡觉杀杀服你服的不行的天然无公害纯自然的烟熏眼妆看着罗森博格抛下自己而去的潇洒背影。  
萨列里：我怕不是交友不慎吧。

2.  
莫扎特总爱玫瑰  
不知是为了那天鹅绒般的花瓣  
还是为了花蕊中娇滴滴的芳香  
但他并不偏爱任何颜色  
即使是黄玫瑰也不能叫他的笑褪色半分  
直到萨列里床头的白瓷花瓶中自顾自地长出了一朵黑玫瑰  
而莫扎特昨天刚上门与他讨论过谱子

2.5  
莫扎特：“我发誓我今天就要泡到大师。”  
达蓬特：“大师？什么大师？哪个大师？”  
达蓬特：“我只知道你要再不交稿就要被泡猪笼了是真的。”  
达蓬特：“闲着没事不写稿天天写牧歌小夜曲，我大维也纳又到了求偶的季节吗？”  
这个三连真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出达蓬特为了赶稿掉落的三大把头发。  
莫扎特：“萨列里大师呀。”  
莫扎特：“萨列里大师都没把我弄死怎么会有人要把我泡猪笼呢？”  
莫扎特：“这哪叫闲着没事达蓬特你就是没有恋爱的感觉，我脑中的音符会为了大师不受控制地涌出来！”  
这个三连也真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出莫扎特因为求爱而写出的三吨曲子。  
达蓬特：“你开心就好。”  
达蓬特：“明天死线。”  
达蓬特：“你看着办吧。”  
这个三连真的真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出达蓬特为了催稿掉落的另外三大把头发。  
莫扎特：“没事。”  
莫扎特：“明天我反正能交的了稿。”  
莫扎特：“现在几点？”  
这个三连也真的真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出莫扎特因为求爱而能立马赶稿出的三张曲子。  
达蓬特：“两点五十。”  
达蓬特：“已经明天了。”  
达蓬特：“死线四点。”

3.  
他们一同走在沉寂的松林中。  
光从树梢落下，织成一匹薄纱。  
“您说，我们会到永远吗？”  
莫扎特转头看向萨列里，嘴角还沾了些糖霜似的光。  
“别谈什么‘尽头’、‘永远’的。”  
萨列里竖起了全身的刺——大概有四根吧——来提防一切利爪。  
莫扎特不说话了。  
松林中只剩散不去的芳香。

3.5  
所有混古典音乐圈的迷妹都粉一对cp。  
是的，挺见鬼的，又不是美剧日漫圈，怎么还ship了呢？  
莫扎特和萨列里。  
反正我站的是这对cp你打我呀？！  
然后有年横空出世一篇文，让大家惊为天人跪拜烧香。  
《跳舞》  
标题是法语，文章美的像是塞纳河，语言精练简约，像是一块固化的琥珀封存着凝住的时间。  
文章的作者被大家奉为大神，大家觉得大神衣袂飘飘羽化登仙。  
不是。  
真实并不是这样的。  
大神天天被小夜曲骚扰的睡不着觉就转手折磨自己的键盘——因为他折磨黑白键的本领没有那个用牧歌折磨他的人厉害——他只能用自己惊为天人的手速和艺术家忧郁的头脑折磨自己的文档，一天写三章，质量还顶好。  
但是！每当您看一章更新，都有一只萨列里因此而杀杀服你！  
救救萨列里，拒绝催稿！  
（达蓬特：我拒绝。）

4.  
只有经过地狱的磨练  
才能拥有创造天堂的力量  
只有流过血的手指  
才能弹出世界的绝唱  
萨列里将一个吻印在天使的指尖  
羽翼间落下金子  
却能焚烧凡人的指尖

4.5  
萨列里总能看见那一幕。  
看见莫扎特的口中飞出一只蝴蝶，一只纯金的蝴蝶，一只星星上的金子塑成的无与伦比的蝴蝶。  
蝴蝶停在了萨列里的指尖。  
萨列里看着蝴蝶停在自己的指尖，看着那精致的触须，像是那人的脸庞靠着他的掌心时颤动的睫尖；萨列里看着蝴蝶停在自己的指尖，看着那小巧的肢节，像是那人的唇从他的指尖一直绽到掌心；萨列里看着蝴蝶停在自己的指尖，看着那绚丽的花纹，像是那人眼角眉梢藏着的一抹笑意落上眼帘；萨列里看着蝴蝶停在自己的指尖，看着那绝唱的双翼，像是那人的玫瑰花瓣贴上唇瓣再碎成千片。  
蝴蝶停在了萨列里的指尖。  
萨列里看着蝴蝶停在指尖。  
然后蝴蝶飞走了，像个梦。  
只有指尖的伤痕不像个梦。

3.5.5  
他们一同走在沉寂的松林中。  
松林是沉寂的。  
时间从头顶碾下，他们却听不见也不害怕。  
那片松林永不会老去，蝴蝶织成光从树梢落下，流成一匹薄纱。  
岁月与它一起喑哑，直到没人听得见命运的沉吟。  
“您说，我们会到永远吗？”  
莫扎特转头看向萨列里，嘴角还沾了些糖霜似的光。  
他像是永远都是这么笑着的，永远都不会改变——永远会发生在他的身上，永远永远地凝固在了他的身上，像是眼泪结成的胸针别在心上，像是永远都不会夺去他的笑容，不管是这片沉寂的松林，还是萨列里肩胛上生长的黑色长羽。  
“别谈什么‘尽头’、‘永远’的。”  
萨列里竖起了全身的刺——大概有四根吧——来提防一切利爪。  
像是那天白瓷花瓶中自顾自长出的黑玫瑰，娇艳的土耳其小姑娘就这样在萨列里的白瓷花瓶中不请而来，却会在萨列里接近的时候像只猫似的嘶一声威胁着要用自己的四根刺杀死萨列里。  
莫扎特不说话了。  
他的嘴角飞出一只金色的蝴蝶，像是音符，像是海浪，像是阳光，像是爱和美，像是音乐，像是灵魂——像他自己——凑到萨列里的唇边落下了一个吻。  
松林中只剩散不去的芳香。

5.  
蝴蝶在慢悠悠地舞蹈，人们在起床，行走，并且时常摔倒，甚至可能会达到一天三四次的频率。  
同时，人们也在舞蹈。  
-

*黄玫瑰有“拒绝”的意思  
*黑玫瑰的花语是“你是恶魔且为我所有”，这种玫瑰只生长在土耳其的一个小镇中  
*“只有经过地狱的磨练，才能拥有创造天堂的力量。只有流过血的手指，才能弹出世界的绝唱。”——泰戈尔  
*蝴蝶代表“灵魂”，此意向出自古希腊神话  
*“我起床。我行走。我跌倒。同时，我也在跳舞。”——Hillel HaGadol  
*“一天摔到三四次”出自flo原话：p  
*整数标题片段均来自我上一波赠送的明信片


	2. 对于一只萨列里来说什么最可怕？

1.  
对于一个作家来说什么最可怕？  
没脑洞？有了脑洞没手感？有了手感没时间？没时间的时候编辑还会天天敲打你窗？编辑敲打你窗敲着敲着窗没碎死线却到了？死线到之前就算编辑部在你面前集体割腕也不能让你窗？  
……好吧，大概还是死线。  
死线使人癫狂，使作者癫的跟只被抽了屁股的驴似的。  
屁。  
达蓬特看起来想往我脸上吐口水。  
死线使编辑癫狂，使作者跟只吃了有毒的草的驴似的。  
是的，满嘴吐白沫，像个干涸在锅底的鲫鱼。  
嘴上倒是噗噗噗搁那儿冒泡，就不知道手上多冒几个字。

2.  
对于一个音乐家什么最可怕？  
没灵感？有了灵感琴在修？有了琴却发现最顺手的指挥棒被松鼠啃秃了一个尖？指挥棒英勇就义一个月后却有演出？有演出楼上那个杀千刀的却灵感汹涌的像是上帝在一宿之间把他脸都亲烂了似的狂弹琴？  
……这个不用说，肯定是琴或者指挥棒，毕竟是最珍贵的东西嘛。  
最重要的东西使人癫狂，不，不会像只驴似的，咱们的大师是个体面人。  
屁。  
萨列里差点朝我吐口水，虽然他没有吐，可是他今天带刀了……啊啊啊啊救命啊啊啊！！！  
最重要的东西使人癫狂，不过这样你也不能带把小刀去捅店员，告诉我，你们不饿。  
萨列里差点又捅我一刀，我现在跟他猫式僵持，现在我有点担心他在我面前割腕示威。  
我错了啊啊啊啊您最好啦您去捅楼上吧放过我啊啊啊！！！

3.  
那么，对于一个专业音乐家业余专业作家，什么最可怕？  
没有灵感？  
萨列里弓起了背，以我的观察来说他下一秒就会掏出小刀给我脸上来三道，啊不是，一道血痕。  
没有指挥棒？  
萨列里的耳朵拉平了，他往后退了半步，我觉得非常非常不妙，他可能又双想给我脸上拉一道，或者割腕。  
没有最珍贵的东西？  
萨列里嘶了一声，扑上来又双叒地给我脸上来了一道，并且蠢蠢欲动于使用他的“啊拉杀杀服你”的大招。  
……好啦不逗您啦，再这么下去我们俩估计真的得打一场猫猫拳猫猫爪猫猫腿架。  
我知道啦，就是那个在您楼上的那个天天被上帝脸吻烂的莫扎特天天仗着楼板薄就噼里啪啦地弹小夜曲牧歌啥的求偶（划掉）骚扰（划掉）打扰您对吧。  
好了，他的毛终于不炸了，我终于可以见到明天的太阳了。

4.  
玫瑰花瓣从枝头落下，一二三四  
爱情的枝芽轻轻生发，五六七八  
谁家的小调抒情优雅  
谁又在窗前牧歌轻拉  
萨列里家常年情歌不断  
可大师又曾做出应答？

4.5  
萨列里：“我发誓我今天就要弄死莫扎特。”  
罗森博格：“您觉得有人会信您吗？？？”  
顺便给了萨列里一个洒满了粉底和糊的像是苍蝇死在脸上似的睫毛膏的眼白，不是，白眼。  
然后罗森博格掏出银壳小镜子瞅了瞅自己的一脸的妆和一手的粉底。  
“哎呀我要去补妆了大师您慢慢考虑弄死莫扎特去吧！有想法了叫我一声！”  
然后就走了。  
走了。  
是的，就这么走了。  
萨列里顶着连续好几天大半夜不睡觉杀杀服你服的不行的天然无公害纯自然的烟熏眼妆看着罗森博格抛下自己而去的潇洒背影。  
萨列里：我怕不是交友不慎吧。

5.  
萨列里是一名正经的、有名的、有才华的音乐家。  
他上的了指挥台，下的了管风琴羽键琴，可谓一奇人。  
是的这就是正经的音乐家做的。  
萨列里是一名业余的、有名的、有才华的作家。  
他上的了正剧向，下的了四十米大砍刀，可谓一奇人。  
是的这就是业余的作家所做的。  
因为他这个人不写小甜饼啊啊啊！！！  
就是这样的人！应该被拖出去杀杀服你啊！

6.  
萨列里的第一篇文他自己都记不清剧情了——毕竟是第一篇文，写完太耻了还活的死去活来的天天的堪比鞭尸，就再也没看过。  
那篇文叫做《舞蹈》。  
名字是挺好听的，也是挺正经的一篇文，前篇主角的心理十分阴暗痛苦在那里24/365地甜痛杀杀服你维克吐蛙，后篇双男主猫猫打架你死我活。  
最后大家一起化为六尺之下一无所有之地尖顶的一桩石碑。  
好了，就凭这句话，就赚足了迷妹的眼泪和叫好。  
迷妹表示这样的相爱相杀剧情真的是很虐但是很好看啊太太您知道吗我满嘴血竟然咂出了甜味儿和温暖！  
太太知道了估计会笑摸狗头：你这孩子怕是疯了吧。  
太太不知道，我也就扯一句，真的瞎扯，咱们太太不会这么说话的。  
太太唯一知道的就是这个结局不是什么满嘴血竟然咂出了甜味儿和温暖的相爱相杀——哪儿来的相爱相杀啊我只想和那个混蛋同归于尽啊！！！


	3. 对于一只莫扎特来说什么最可怕？

7.  
对于一个暗恋者来说什么最可怕？  
我丑？我不丑但是我穷？我不穷但是我矮？我不丑不穷不矮但是对方对我别说箭头了连根线都没有？对方可能对我有那么千丝万缕的半根线却已经在别人怀抱？觉得自己可以拼一把的时候对方的无名指都戴上戒指了？  
……最可怕估计是没人可以暗恋。  
开个玩笑啦，以我们的天才的名气和撩妹一千零三条，他要是谁撩不到手才奇怪呢。  
屁。  
莫扎特大师看起来想跳起来打我头，因为我躲过了他的口水耶！  
暗恋使人粗鲁，可惜我不吃人，哎，大家做个文明人不好吗？  
莫扎特大师今天又双叒捧了一束鲜嫩的像是个吻似的玫瑰。  
然后那束玫瑰在风里掉花瓣，掉了晃晃悠悠的一街，没有一瓣掉进那片黑色中的艳红心脏里。

8.  
对于一个求爱者来说什么最可怕？  
没钱买玫瑰？有钱买玫瑰对方却嫌弃你的玫瑰没莫大师的好？玫瑰够好了对方却嫌你不是没情趣就是套路老套不把她当作一只可爱的小猫咪看？套路有了浪漫有了《撩妹一千零三条》都被翻烂了对方却可能误会你是个大萝卜？  
……其实吧，最可怕的是你的求爱对象是个堪比黑粉的闷骚。  
这种闷骚就是在表面说着保持距离我们就能相安无事，心里却在那里大唱什么甜痛杀杀服。  
屁。  
不是，莫扎特大师捂住了他的脸，他没有说这个字，我只是为了让格式更整齐一点。  
莫扎特大师表示妥协。  
莫扎特大师如果知道了萨列里大师就是那个黑粉，他还会爱萨列里大师吗？  
当然啦，一句话说得好，爱之深黑之切嘛。

9.  
那么对于一个暗恋求爱者来说什么最可怕？  
又丑又穷又矮？  
莫扎特大师看起来想要一脚踹我膝盖上再抬腿踩我脸。  
喜欢的人喜欢别人？  
……我求求您停下吧我真的不想听您从曲式节拍来分析萨列里大师喜欢您的曲子，不是，您本人。  
对方对你的套路软硬不吃？  
莫扎特大师像一只冬天暖炉旁边的大橘猫一样肉眼可见地融化了。  
好啦不逗莫扎特大师啦，不然一会儿……鬼知道他会干什么，但是他要是倒腾着两只小短腿又蹦又跳地摄像机都追不上的话那我可肯定追不上。  
您有没有想过您的求偶（不是）追求姿势不正确呢？  
好吧，让我们重新开一次门。

10.  
莫扎特总爱玫瑰  
不知是为了那天鹅绒般的花瓣  
还是为了花蕊中娇滴滴的芳香  
但他并不偏爱任何颜色  
即使是黄玫瑰也不能叫他的笑褪色半分  
直到萨列里床头的白瓷花瓶中自顾自地长出了一朵黑玫瑰  
而莫扎特昨天刚上门与他讨论过谱子

10.5  
莫扎特：“我发誓我今天就要泡到大师。”  
达蓬特：“大师？什么大师？哪个大师？”  
达蓬特：“我只知道你要再不交稿就要被泡猪笼了是真的。”  
达蓬特：“闲着没事不写稿天天写牧歌小夜曲，我大维也纳又到了求偶的季节吗？”  
这个三连真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出达蓬特为了赶稿掉落的三大把头发。  
莫扎特：“萨列里大师呀。”  
莫扎特：“萨列里大师都没把我弄死怎么会有人要把我泡猪笼呢？”  
莫扎特：“这哪叫闲着没事达蓬特你就是没有恋爱的感觉，我脑中的音符会为了大师不受控制地涌出来！”  
这个三连也真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出莫扎特因为求爱而写出的三吨曲子。  
达蓬特：“你开心就好。”  
达蓬特：“明天死线。”  
达蓬特：“你看着办吧。”  
这个三连真的真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出达蓬特为了催稿掉落的另外三大把头发。  
莫扎特：“没事。”  
莫扎特：“明天我反正能交的了稿。”  
莫扎特：“现在几点？”  
这个三连也真的真的好可怕呦，我们能从语言情绪中分析出莫扎特因为求爱而能立马赶稿出的三张曲子。  
达蓬特：“两点五十。”  
达蓬特：“已经明天了。”  
达蓬特：“死线四点。”

11.  
莫扎特是一名不太正经正经但是有名的、有才华的音乐家。  
他上的了歌剧，下得了小夜曲牧歌（还用这个天天求偶骚扰楼下），可谓一奇人。  
是的这就是不太正经的音乐家做的。  
莫扎特是一名业余的、有名的、有才华的作家。  
他上的了抒情向，下的了糖浆大砍刀，可谓一奇人。  
是的这就是业余的作家所做的。  
因为他这个人的小甜饼里塞砍刀啊啊啊！！！  
就是这样的人！活该追不到喜欢的人啊！

12.  
莫扎特近期更新的一篇文也很火，迷妹被某太太虐的满嘴血糊糊的时候总想着吃点甜饼解解刀，满肚子刀片对胃不好。  
那篇文叫做《费加罗的婚礼》。  
名字是挺好听的，也是挺甜的一篇文，正文连载的时候里面塞满了24/365地纹我或者是合唱情歌的甜甜蜜蜜奶油蛋糕，结尾的时候却猝不及防一首活到爆。  
最后二人慢镜头似的看着那只冬日的蝴蝶拍不动翅膀落入六尺之下。  
好了，就凭这句话，就赚足了迷妹的叫好和刀片。  
迷妹表示这样的糖转刀剧情真的是很虐但是很好看啊太太您知道吗我现在只想给您买一箱子刀片上门给您送快递！  
太太知道了估计会笑摸狗头：你这孩子想什么呢。  
太太不知道，我也就扯一句，真的瞎扯，咱们太太不会这么说话的。  
太太没什么话好说的，太太看着某位黑子一句掉马的评论十分纠结，而我只想说他开门的姿势还是错的。


	4. 今天的大家也还好吗？

13.  
【置顶】今天论坛也炸锅了吗？  
0l  
近段论坛炸的好像很惨  
1l  
仿佛知道为什么  
2l  
是因为那两位太太吗？  
3l  
感觉是  
4l  
抱着瓜子围观论坛炸锅  
5l  
啊久违的味道  
6l  
上一次炸好像还是某太太第一次发文……  
7l  
日更三太太？  
8l  
……感觉是  
9l  
啥？  
10l  
某位上的了正剧向下的了四十米大砍刀的太太  
11l  
大家不用遮遮掩掩的了，都知道是谁  
12l  
是的，那两位  
13l  
AS太太和WAM太太对吧？  
14l  
是的，很有夫夫向的两位太太，不仅名字都是英文字母，这两天干的事也是一样的  
15l  
这两位太太啊……  
16l  
抱着瓜子一脸懵逼  
17l  
跟楼上一起抱着瓜子——有人解释一下吗？  
18l  
事情是这样的：AS太太从来不写小甜饼这个大家是知道的，可是天天一千个飞吻的WAM太太不知道为什么也开始大砍刀模式了……然后大家就炸了  
19l  
嗯？  
20l  
楼上仿佛有不一样的意见？  
21l  
不是，我以为是因为WAM太太黑子事件  
22l  
……事情不是这样的？  
23l  
我想插一句嘴……夫夫向？  
24l  
黑子事件是夫夫双打之后的连锁事件  
25l  
所以论坛炸到现在  
26l  
夫夫是因为……两位太太都有说过自己是男孩子  
27l  
男孩子？！  
28l  
围观楼上歪楼  
29l  
论坛因为这个已经连续炸了两波了  
30l  
第三波来了  
31l  
……woc楼上突然危险发言  
32l  
什么？？？！！！  
34l  
第三波真来了  
35l  
什么！！！！！！  
36l  
WOCCCCC！！！  
37l  
……弱弱的问一句……第三波……发生了什么？  
38l  
woc  
39l  
AWM太太翻墙了  
40l  
被AWM太太拖进坑底的我抬头看流星划过  
41l  
AWM太太坑了！！！  
42l  
什么？谁坑了？什么坑了？我听见了坑？？？  
43l  
AWM太太坑了《安魂曲》啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
44l  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！  
（我我我第一次写论坛体也不逛论坛……写得不好的话求大家包涵qwq）  
萨列里一言难尽地关闭了网页。  
萨列里一言难尽地捂住了脸蛋。  
萨列里一言难尽地看着某评论。  
萨列里一言难尽地瞅着新通知。  
萨列里想哭。  
可是萨列里忍住了。  
楼上今天终于不是小夜曲牧歌了，今天是很正常的小星星变奏曲。  
整整四十四遍。  
萨列里晚上吃的奶油意大利面。  
有点想吐。

14.  
近段莫扎特和萨列里都挺忙的。  
忙死线。

15.  
萨列里在某天指挥回来倒在床上用自己最后九分之一条命看了一眼手机，编辑噼里啪啦地连发了八九十条消息求他干什么，萨列里被震的睡不着，就回了句行。  
然后他就被拖进一本萨莫萨无差的合志里了。  
然后当年叱咤同人圈的日更三太太因为楼上卡文了。  
然后萨列里就终于体验了一把赶死线到天明的感受。  
楼上的某位还不让他消停。  
莫扎特在某天演出回来倒在床上用自己最后几分之一条命看了一眼手机，达蓬特嗡嗡嗡地连发了八九十条消息求他干什么，莫扎特被震的睡不了，就回了句行。  
然后他就被拖进场摇不摇滚都行的演出里了。  
然后当年风云写稿圈的日三吨天才因为楼上卡稿了。  
然后莫扎特就终于体验了一把赶死线到天明的感受。  
楼下的还不同意当他男友。

16.  
他们一同走在沉寂的松林中。  
光从树梢落下，织成一匹薄纱。  
“您说，我们会到永远吗？”  
莫扎特转头看向萨列里，嘴角还沾了些糖霜似的光。  
“别谈什么‘尽头’、‘永远’的。”  
萨列里竖起了全身的刺——大概有四根吧——来提防一切利爪。  
莫扎特不说话了。  
松林中只剩散不去的芳香。

16.5  
所有混古典音乐圈的迷妹都粉一对cp。  
是的，挺见鬼的，又不是美剧日漫圈，怎么还ship了呢？  
莫扎特和萨列里。  
反正我站的是这对cp你打我呀？！  
然后有年横空出世一篇文，让大家惊为天人跪拜烧香。  
《跳舞》  
标题是法语，文章美的像是塞纳河，语言精练简约，像是一块固化的琥珀封存着凝住的时间。  
文章的作者被大家奉为大神，大家觉得大神衣袂飘飘羽化登仙。  
不是。  
真实并不是这样的。  
大神天天被小夜曲骚扰的睡不着觉就转手折磨自己的键盘——因为他折磨黑白键的本领没有那个用牧歌折磨他的人厉害——他只能用自己惊为天人的手速和艺术家忧郁的头脑折磨自己的文档，一天写三章，质量还顶好。  
但是！每当您看一章更新，都有一只萨列里因此而杀杀服你！  
救救萨列里，拒绝催稿！  
（达蓬特：我拒绝。）

17.  
萨列里赶完死线的赶稿了。  
他写了《跳舞》的续集——《信步》。  
萨列里的编辑当晚就炸了——你他……您他妈！您这是报复社会！是吧？是吧！  
编辑在被窝里咬着被角嘤嘤哭。  
第二天稿子给了排版。  
编辑惊恐地看着排版的妹子眼含热泪……因为她对这文爱的深沉……  
萨列里看着全编辑部送上的一箱子刀片沉默了。  
合志repo爆炸当晚，WAM太太留着八章的《安魂曲》的坑，爬墙了。

18.  
莫扎特赶完死线的赶稿了。  
他的演出不管如何都是挺成功的。  
达蓬特当晚就请莫扎特去喝酒了，虽然这没什么意思。  
达蓬特看着迷妹热流满面只想说其实这只是三张谱子又不是一天三吨。  
第二天莫扎特买的合志到了。  
达蓬特惊恐地看着莫扎特表情变了又变，如果可以，他觉得莫扎特看的是他的脑子。  
然后莫扎特爬墙了。  
他从萨莫萨无差爬去莫萨了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨老师，惊不惊喜刺不刺激？  
> 没想到吧？  
> 莫老师：我的文说坑就坑  
> 萨老师：QwQ是因为我吗？  
> 这就叫做双向……不是，单向误会  
> 为什这章发展这么快呢？  
> 因为这文5章必须完结啊！  
> 我明信片就写了五张没材料了啊！


End file.
